


Jigging a Socket

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [26]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rush’s leg still isn’t quite back to normal.
Relationships: Female Captain of Security/Thomas Rush
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 19





	Jigging a Socket

**Author's Note:**

> "Jigging a socket"
> 
> Heh.
> 
>  _Giggity_.

“Need a hand with those?”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Bless his dumbass heart, but Rush had never really been good at picking up on Cap’s signals.  
  
She dropped to sit on the bed, crossing one leg over the other and watching as Rush struggled to get his pants off. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want my help taking your pants off?”  
  
She gave it a minute.  
  
Then two.  
  
Then Rush turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. “Oh.”  
  
Cap nodded, allowing herself only a small smirk; he always got there eventually. “Come here.”  
  
She got him to lie down on the bed, and Cap carefully helps him get his pants and underwear off. His leg was still fucked somewhat from the damage he’d received in the mines, and even popping it back into the socket had not _completely_ fixed things. That would come with time and rest, and having worked with Rush for so many years, Cap knew that ‘rest’ was a fairly foreign concept to him. “Still good?”  
  
“Still good,” Rush confirmed, hands folded on his chest or stomach.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep just yet.”  
  
“What, you got something else to help me with?”  
  
Cap was _pretty_ sure he was joking, but just in case-  
  
“ _Jesus,_ Cap!” Rush’s hands left his chest to knot into the blankets. “Holy shit, I fuckin’ love it when you do that.”  
  
Cap pulled off him, craning her neck so she could get a look at his face. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”  
  
She went down on him again, slipping a hand into her jeans to rub herself as she bobbed her head, free hand braced on Rush’s inner thigh. Under normal circumstances he would be sitting, probably pulling her hair the way she liked, but sitting up would only aggravate his leg and she’d prefer he didn’t do that right now.  
  
No, he could pull her hair another night; tonight she wanted to do something for him. Cap was not an emotional woman and Rush was not an emotional man, and this was an effective way for her to convey how much she’d missed and worried for him when he’d been taken by the Highwaymen.  
  
Cap shivered when her finger brushed her clit just right, and Rush groaned from the slight increase in pressure from her mouth. “Christ, Cap, you haven’t been practicing on anyone since I’ve been gone, yeah?”  
  
She pulled off, regarding him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you implying that I _needed_ practice, Tom?”  
  
“Nope! Nope, didn’t mean it that way,” He said quickly. “You’re great, perfect, in need of no improvement.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Cap went down on him again, finished him off in a matter of minutes because it had been a _long_ time since they’d last indulged. She was having less success with herself, trying to focus on both effectively blowing Rush and rubbing herself at the same time, and so she flopped onto the bed alongside him and shoved her jeans down a little further before continuing.  
  
“Nah,” Rush snorted, knocking her hand away and replacing it with his own. “Let me, Captain.”  
  
Cap sighed, spreading her legs as best she could and relaxing into the bed. “Fuck, I missed you.”  
  
“Missed you too, Cap.”  
  
-End


End file.
